New Beginnings
by animecrazy612
Summary: This is a story of Inuyasha and Kagome's hanyou daughter, and how she has suffered tragic losses in her life, until she found herself collapsed in front of the Fairy Tail Guild hall. What will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha's precious daughter? How will she survive? Will the past continue to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**If you haven't seen the animes Inuyasha and Fairy Tail, I would suggest watching those before reading this. I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. But I hope you guys like my first Fanfiction ever written. Please feel free to review the story when your done, and let me know how I did, what ideas you might have in mind for chapter 2. :)**

* * *

500 years in Feudal Japan. There was a large village located not too far from the _Forest of No Return_. There lived many Priests/Priestesses, Travellers, Monks, Demon Slayers, Warriors and Healers. But the one who stuck out most in the village was the only hanyou, Inuyasha.

It was the middle of summer, when Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome, found out that they were going to have their first child. Inuyasha, Kagome and all of their friends were ecstatic to hear the great new. Another hanyou like its father? Or another mortal priestess like its mother? Everyone was filled with so much joy, that they threw the biggest party that lasted 3 days.

Just as everything was going back to normal, Inuyasha was called out on a dangerous job offer that was way out of their location. Kagome badly wanted to go with him, they were a team they did everything together, but in her condition it wasn't safe and Inuyasha had to persuade her to stay back.

"Kagome, I can do this on my own, I'll be fine." Inuyasha encouraged her to stay, his back facing toward her at the front entrance of their home

"I know. I believe in you, but-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, for Inuyasha turned on his heels and gave her a long goodbye kiss. And as he pulled back he placed what looked like his _Robe of the Fire Rat_ in her arms. But this one was smaller, for more of a younger adult. Kagome just stared at the robe in her arms wondering...

"It's from a piece of mine." Inuyasha said, turning back towards the door again, lifting up his arms, revealing the cut outs. Then he was gone.

* * *

**15 years later**

*_whoosh* *bushes rattle at a sudden gust of wind*_

_*whoosh* *whoosh* * Large object landed on a nearby tree branch*_

"KAYUME (pronounced: KAI-YOU-MAY) YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK! I SENCE A STRONG DEMONIC ORA HEADDING TOWARD THE VILLAGE!" A young man yelled at the object in the trees, identifying it as Kayume. The man looked like he was around 20, he wore a kimono 2 sizes too big, that was Black and gold with a mystifying pattern of swirls on it. He had big, dark blue eyes and hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. A monk.

Suddenly a tall girl, with a perfect body figure, landed in front of him from the trees, in a sitting dog position. This girl was Kayume. She was about 4 years younger than the man in front of her. She wore a plain red kimono, with a white undershirt that only stuck out at the collar. She had long, straight silver hair with black at the ends that went down to her butt, long claw-like nails, big yellow-gold eyes, and white dog ears that stuck out of the top of her head. A half-demon.

Kayume has a super sensitive nose, that can smell a drop of blood from miles away, along with super sensitive hearing, so she didn't sense any demonic ora, or even the slightest bit of danger nearby."I know your lying, Komori." she said to the man, identifying him as Komori. "You should know you will never be able to get a lie past me."

"Whatever, just come home with me." Komori said before dragging Kayume by her wrist toward their village.

Kayume couldn't stand the pace Komori was running at, so she threw him on her back in a piggy back position, and dashed toward the village at an outrageous speed.

* * *

Swerving between people, jumping over obstacles, and running past dozens of homes. Kayume and Komori were making their way to Kayume's house. She could smell her friend's scents, and a scent she wasn't quite familiar with, mixed with blood and gun powder. _Is that him?_ she thought to herself, _Is that the man I have been waiting for, for 11 years!?_

Kayume came to a sudden stop in front of a specific hut. It was slightly larger than the other ones in the village and had a sign in the front that read (in big, bold letters) _Inuyasha & Kagome_, and written on a piece of paper next to Kagome's name was _& Kayume._ The scents were very strong, now that she was at the doorway to her home, and the scent of blood and gunpowder made her even more anxious to pull back the curtain they use for a door.

As Komori rushed to the front, to open the door for Kaymue. She pushed past him eager to know who's blood she smelled. When Kayume entered, all of her friends were gathered around the fire pit in the middle of the room.

"HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY KAYUME!" Kayume ignored her friends, and glanced around the room looking for her mother who wasn't with the others, and for the person who smelled so strongly of blood and gunpowder.

Kayume suddenly caught sight of her mother coming from behind another curtain to her left, that lead to the Healing Room. Kagome wore a white flowy top and red flowy pants (the clothes of her ancestor Kikyo), she had big brown eyes, and her long black hair was tied back into loopies by a silk ribbon. She was the most beautiful priestess in the village. Kagome was very powerful, she could purify peoples' hearts that were tainted in evil, and heal the sick/wounded. Kayume stared into the room her mother just came out of and began to make her way toward the healing room, when her mother suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. Kayume froze, glanced up at her mom who wore a sad expression on her face as to answer her question,_ Its not him._

"Hey, Kayume, come here for a second I want to show you something." Komori said taking Kayume's arm and guiding her to the back of the front room.

Kagome joined the rest of the adults as they watched her come out of the Healing Room. "What's wrong? Did we do something bad?" a man in a Black and purple kimono asked Kagome. The man looked just like Komori, with big, dark blue eyes and a monk-like presence. The Great Monk Miroku, father of Komori, Yui and Asuna (Komori's older twin sisters).

"Yeah. She seems down about something." a lady sitting to the right of Miroku stated. It was the Demon Slayer, Sango. She is the mother of Komori, Yui and Asuna. She had big, brown eyes with pink eyeliner around her eyelids, long brown hair that was tied at the bottom by a silk ribbon as well. Sango wore a white and pink kimono top with a long green skirt.

"Its nothing." Kagome sighed with a smile. She knew what was wrong with Kayume. Ever since she was 4, she has been wondering about her father. Inuyasha left on his journey 15 years ago and never came home. Leaving Kagome worried, and Kayume curious.

* * *

That night, after everyone left (even the wounded soldier), Kagome walked over to Kayume who was laying next to the fire pit underneath her blankets she called a bed. Kayume wore a sad expression on her face, disappointed to have yet _another _birthday without her father. Kagome layed in front of Kayume so they were face to face.

"Hey, don't worry...I bet he's just..." But Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, how could she convince her daughter that everything was going to be alright. This is the Feudal Era, nothing is safe or alright.

"Mom, what did dad look like?" Kayume asked. She always asked _what_ he was like, but never what he _looked_ like.

"Well," Kagome started, "He looks a lot like you. You share the same ears," Kagome reached out and lightly tugged on her daughter's little dog ears, "You have the same sense of smell, the same eyes...the same nails." Kayume glanced at her nails in suspicion. "You also have the same hair, except, the black in yours is from me." Kagome continued, grabbing a strand of Kayume's hair.

It was dead silent for a while, until Kayume finally asked her mom, "Can you sing me a song? Please?" Kagome stared into Kayumes' big eyes and didn't see Kayume, but Inuyasha for a brief moment in time before she nodded and began to sing a lullaby.

_"Father once said to me_  
_many moons ago_  
_a demon hand will defend_  
_mother said one day_  
_there is more that you must know_  
_a mortal hand will sustain_  
_two hands together __incomplete alone_  
_balance and union __and the gate will open_  
_go my children go_  
_go to crimson flames_  
_to save our children_  
_the lights of memory remain"_

* * *

Minutes after they went to sleep, the smell of blood filled the area again. But this time it wasn't the smell of human blood. Kayume lifted her nose into the air at the scent, her eyes slowly opening as it got stronger and stronger. Kayume slowly sat up,until she was able to see a figure right outside her door. Kayume began to sweat in fear. Who was is? Why are they in front of their doorway? What did they want with them?

She sat up even more, but tried not to be noticed by the figure behind her mother. The figure was one step away from entering their home, and that's when Kayume let out a loud, high-pitched, terrified scream. Kagome shot up from where she was laying yelling "SIT BOY!" from the dream she was awaken from. The figure suddenly went face first into the ground, as if it was shot from a tree, at Kagome's command.

"Ka...go...meeeeeeee!" the figure moaned into the ground.

Kagome whipped her head toward the figure that called out her name, _that voice! _Kagome thought, _Is it? It has to be, I'd know that voice anywhere. _"Inu.. INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed running toward the collapsed Inuyasha. Kayume stopped screaming and just stared at her mother from where she was sitting._ Inuyasha? _she thought, _DAD!? _Kayume's head was swirling with confusion, is that really her dad? How did he get here in that condition?

Inuyasha tried to push himself off the ground where he layed, but he was too beaten up and weak, so Kagome helped him sit up and layed his back against the wall next to the door. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said as tears flooded in her eyes. Inuyasha had blood everywhere, on his mouth, all over his hands, he had bruises all over his face he could barely keep them opened to look up at Kagome. But he managed, and looked up at her with a smile and said "I'm home." he then looked behind Kagome to find a wide-eyed Kayume.

Inuyasha tried to sit up on his own again, but instead let out a huge grunt and collapsed in Kagome's lap. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, he was still breathing but very heavily. "I'm so glad... your safe" he said in Kagome's lap.

Kayume suddenly heard screaming coming from outside, she rushed to the back window, only to witness her entire village being engulfed in flames.

"RUN!" Kayume said to her parents as she gabbed them and dragged them out. Suddenly a wave of flames ate up their house, shortly after they evacuated. Kagome managed to grab her bow and arrows, they were in the corner of the doorway incase something like this were to happen.

What was going on? Where did that flame come from? What's going to happen to the village? Kagome and Kayume were so confused and filled with fear while Inuyasha just layed motionless on the ground where Kagome placed him.

"It's here." he said so quietly that the girls barely heard him. Kagome plopped herself next to Inuyasha, trying to heal his wounds, but they are too deep and there was nothing she could do. "Kagome... You need...to get...yourself...and everyone else...out of here." Inuyasha said.

"NO NOT WITHOUT YOU, INUYASHA! I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, frustrated at him for talking as if he wasn't going to make it.

"Live Long.." Inuyasha said, letting out one last breath before turning pale and his weight sinking heavier into the ground.

* * *

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!" Kagome yelled at the, now dead, body of Inuyasha. Tears flowing from her face like waterfalls. Kayume just stood behind them and stared at the scene before her. Her entire village being burned to a crisp, her dead father and grieving mother, the smell of smoke and burning wood filled her nose. The only sounds she heard were the sounds of her mother's grieving, and the screams of villagers as their homes were being burned to the ground.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the village and everything went silent. A giant monster approached the village, from behind a wall of flames. Kayume could make out large shadowy figure heading straight for her and her mother. She was quickly brought back to reality when she suddenly saw her mother standing with an arrow locked in her bow ready to fire at the approaching beast.

"RUN, KAYUME! YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" Kagome demanded. Kayume obediently ran back, away from her mom and her father's body. Kayume sudden stopped, about 5 feet away from her mother, and turned around just in time to watch as a beast with 4 legs, a long neck, and red flame-like scales with 3 horns on its' head stood in front of Kagome.

Then, a sudden gust of light was shot at the creature, Kagome's sacred arrow, but missed. After she shot the arrow, Kagome suddenly ran up next to Kayume, where she was standing frozen in her spot. "RUN!" Kagome snapped her back to reality as the beast was heading toward them again.

"What is that thing!?" Kayume asked her mother as she threw her on her back, just like she did with Komori.

"It's called a dragon, you never wanna be seen with one of those." Kagome answered.

They were almost at the Forest of No Return, when suddenly Kagome threw herself off of Kayume's back. Kayume came to a sudden stop, and turned back towards her mom. Before she could say or do anything, Kagome gave Kayume a big hug and whispered in one of her dog ears "I love you, Live long." Kayume was suddenly being lifted into the air by a flying, 2 tailed, demon cat that came out of nowhere.

"MOM!" Kayume yelled back at her mom, but it was too late. Kagome was being engulfed into the dragon's flames, leaving no trace of her body . "NOOOOOO!" Kayume screamed as she was being pulled onto the demon cat. "KIRARA" (pronounced: KEY-LA-LA) a man's voice yelled, in front of her, at the demon cat. It was Komori, and rising to their right was his older sisters Yui and Asuna on the transformed, fox-demon, Shippo. Kayume didn't see their parents, Sango and Miroku. _Did they... _she thought but pushed the thought away.

Kayume buried her face in Komori's kimono and began to sob. Her mom, her dad, her home, all of it was burned down to nothingness. What was she going do now? She had nowhere else to go.

* * *

**2 years later**

"_Kayume, we've been through a lot together, you, me, Yui, and Asuna... Shippo went back to his family in the mountains where he belongs, and Kirara went back to our Uncle Kohaku... What I'm trying to say is, I think it's time for us to go our separate ways Kayume. Yui and Asuna have their families they need to be with and I'm going to go live with my Uncle Kohaku in the Demon Slayers village. I hope you understand."_

Komori's words stuck in her head. It has been months since she split up from the rest of them. Since she last ate. Since she last slept. Ever since the dragon destroyed her village, Kayume has spent the last 2 years trying to find a new home and family that would accept her.

She tried the villages that were close to her previous home, but they just shut their doors in fear because of her demonic appearance. This happened every time she came across a new village. So Komori decided to make a hood for her, to keep her ears hidden (before he abandoned her).

Kayume gave up on looking for a village and decided to just keep on walking. She walked day and night, farther and farther away from her homeland, until eventually she found herself in the middle of a town's square. People didn't even notice her, they wound just walk right past her or drive their carriage around her, some even ran right into her. Kayume just stood there, motionless, hungry, tired, thirsty. It took awhile before she pulled herself together and continued walking through the town.

She turned the corner and the smell of freshly baked pastries filled her nose. Kayume's mouth began to water, so she walked towards the smell until she came across a Bakery. She pressed her face and palms against the window, and inside she could see a whole row of buns, croissants and Danishes. Kayume entered the shop and began to let her mouth hang as she walked toward a silver tray filled with butter tarts, and different cakes.

She was brought back to reality when a man in a tall, white chef's hat went in her face and said, in a thick French accent "You like what you see?" Kayume just nodded her head at the man, unable to speak.

"Their 10 jewels each, but, I'll give you a special discount, 2 jewels each." the chef said as he was examining Kayume's perfect body. A deep frown went across Kayume's face, she didn't have any money on her. "No jewel?" the chef asked, noticing her gloomy expression. Kayume just looked up at the chef with the saddest puppy dog eyes. The chef just looked at her unimpressed "No jewel, no food." Kayume hung her head and walked out of the shop.

She kept walking around town for awhile, until she couldn't take it any more. She stopped in front of a tall, brick building with a banner that hung from the top. The banner had a funny symbol of what maybe a dragon on it? Kayume stood at the entrance way of the building, her breathing getting heavier, her eyelids fighting to stay open from lack of sleep. She lifted her head from where it was hanging and noticed a sign in the doorway with in big bold, fancy letters.

"Fai...ry...Ta..." She started to read the sign, but suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed.

She wasn't able to finish reading the sign that read 'Fairy Tail'.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon and The Fairy?

**Hey guys, sorry the second chapter is a little late but I finally got it done, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I own nothing, except Kayume. Please leave a review, tell me what you thought of it, what ideas you might have for the next chapter. **

* * *

_"INUYASHAAAAAAA!"_

_"RUN, KAYUME! YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"_

_"MOM!"_

_"I love you."_

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Kayumes' eyes fly open, as the horrible memories from 2 years ago filled her head once again. She woke up to find herself in, what seemed to be, an infirmary. There were 6-7 beds, lined up in a row to her right, as well as in front of where she laid. There was a small dresser to her left with syringes and small bottles of medicine that were different colours. Her bed was to the left of a giant, half circle window, that over looked the town below.

_"Fairy….."_ another memory enters Kayumes' head. _That's right_; she thought to herself, _I collapsed in front of that building. _

Kayumes' nose began to wrinkle at the stench of alcohol that came from the floor below. She could also smell many other strange scents from the first floor. Kayume's ears twitched under her hood Komori made for her, as she heard people cheering and singing. She could even make out the rhythm of their footsteps as they danced under her bed.

She pulled off her covers, wanting to escape this infirmary, when something caught her attention. There were little tubes coming from her wrists and body, which lead to a small machine that was pumping water into her. She suddenly heard footsteps, getting louder and louder as someone began to approach her room.

Kayume quickly put the covers back on and closed her eyes, as if she never regained consciousness. Who was coming to see her? Who's that downstairs having a riot? Where was she?

The footsteps eventually stopped at the edge of Kayume's bed. The smell of alcohol lingered on the person's body. It was mixed in with something else, something she smelled before. Kayume couldn't remember where she smelled this familiar scent, but pushed the thought aside as another pair of footsteps made their way to her room.

"Lucy and the others are looking for you," an old, stern voice said to the person standing next to Kayume.

It was silent for a moment, until the old mans' footsteps got closer, breaking the silence. The smell of alcohol just got worse, for the old man smelled strongly of it. It took everything Kayume had to resist wrinkling her nose at the horrible stench. Eventually she heard 1, 2, maybe 5 other footsteps make their way up from downstairs.

* * *

"Is she up yet?"

"Is she still breathing?"

"How is she doing?"

"Is that girl still here?"

So many different voices, male and female, whispered to each other as they observe Kayume's body. Kayume began to tense, now the _only _thing she could smell was alcohol. She could make out a few other scents, though, but alcohol stood out the most. Kayume had enough and threw her body forward, letting out a deep, sickening cough.

Everyone around her stared in surprise. The girl was alright, and recovering faster than they thought. For a normal person, it would take a few weeks to recover from dehydration she just suffered, but this girl recovered within a day. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? Is she even human?

Suddenly, a very short old man was standing in front of Kayume on her bed. The old man was so short; Kayume thought he was a dwarf. He was completely bald, except for a white mustache and white hair that only covered the back of his head. He wore a dress shirt with a burgundy vest overtop, navy blue plants that only went to his ankles, and a white cape with white fur lining.

"I see you're awake." The old man said in a stern, reassuring tone.

Kayume felt nervous with all of these strangers staring at her. So she brought her knees up to her chest, tucked her head between her legs, and shut her eyes tight. Her body became even tenser than before. What was going on? Who were these people? Why are they gathered around her bed? The nerves began to eat at Kayume, and then more horrible memories come to mind.

"_Kagome... You need...to get...yourself...and everyone else...out of here."_

_"NO NOT WITHOUT YOU, INUYASHA!"_

_"I love you, Live long."_

The memories stop with the fading image of her mother's face, before she was devoured by the dragon's flame. Dragon….. That's it! Kayume's eyes fly open, wide and filled with fear. The scent she couldn't figure out, the scent of the boy who stands just inches from her bed. Kayume shot her head up from between her legs and stared at the boy with her frightened eyes.

The boy had pink, crazy hair that stuck out in every direction. He wore nothing but a black vest with gold lining, a white scarf that had the pattern of scales on it, and white capris with a black cape around his belt. He had snake like eyes that were looking straight into Kayume's.

Everyone was silent. Confused at what was going on. Kayume began to pant really loud and heavily before letting out a loud and dreadful scream. He smelled like a dragon, but not any dragon, the specific one that destroyed her village 2 years ago. The tubes that were connected to Kayume were yanked off as she fell out of bed, and crawled backwards against the window, away from the dragon boy.

Kayume stopped screaming for a split second, as 2 other dragon scents filled her nose. She let out another loud scream, and this time tears ran down her cheeks. She began to cover her face with her hands and raised them up to her head, pulling on her dog ears that were concealed under her hood still.

"EVERYONE, GIVE HER SOME SPACE, RETURN DOWNSTAIRS!" the old man yelled at everyone. Kayume's eyes just watched as the pink hair, dragon boy left the room…..

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Kayume eventually calmed down. She started to talk with the old man, who stayed by her side as she cried. The old man called himself Master Makarov, and by his scent and personality, Kayume knew she could trust him with answering her questions.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked, sounding a little shakier than she intended.

"You are in a town called Magnolia, and right now you are in the infirmary of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail." He answered in his stern, old man voice. "You were found by one of our guild members, Natsu, in front of our doors."

"Who's…? Why did you save me?" Kayume was about to ask, _who's Natsu,_ but kept it to herself.

"Well, would you leave a beautiful, young lady, with a body like yours, outside unconscious?!" Makarov said eyeing her perfect curves.

Kayume froze in shock for a quick second before slapping him across the face, and then rephrased the question. "I mean, why did you save me? You don't even know me, how do you know I won't hurt you?"

Makarov rubbed his cheek where he was slapped, with a perverted look on his face, then went back to being serious, "Because I think everyone deserves a second chance in life." He responded thinking of his grandson, Laxus, and how he gave him a second chance to be a member of Fairy Tail.

Kayume stared at Makarov; _everyone deserves a second chance in life_, then her thoughts went to her family, and how they could have lived on. Tears began to swell in her eyes, so she smiled kindly at Makarov to hide her pain. "Your right." she said, trying not to sound choked up. Makarov just stared at her tears as they ran down her cheeks, and gave her a big smile in return.

"It's my turn to ask some questions, now," Makarov said. "What's your name? Where are _you_ from?"

Kayume went back to being serious, "My name…" she stuttered for a moment. "My name…" she tried again, "…is Kayume Higurashi. I'm 17 years old, and I'm from a village far, far away from here, nearly 13 000 000miles."

Makarov's jaw dropped and eyes widened. A girl this young traveled 13 000 000 miles by foot all by herself!?

"YOU TRAVELED THAT FAR BARE FOOT!?" he said in shock, looking at her bare feet.

"Well, I wasn't alone…at first. I was travelling with a family friend, until he decided to abandon me 22 months into our journey. That's when I began to stop eating, drinking, and lose sleep. Then I ended up here."

Makarov listened carefully at what Kayume had to tell. She told him about her 'family friend', Komori, and how her village was burned down to ashes. "My home and parents were burned to ashes by a….dragon." She said the last word very quietly.

"So that's why you reacted earlier," Makarov said, glancing at the ground. Kayume stared at Makarov.

"Yes… I smelt its scent; it was _the_ dragon that destroyed my home. Then I smelled 2 others, and that's when I began to cry." She said slowly taking her glance off of Makarov.

"Yeah…." There was a long silence. "How would you like to be a new member of Fairy Tail!?" Makarov changed the subject quickly, he knew why she was scared earlier, and he just didn't want to see her suffer any more.

_Fairy Tail is NOT a place for suffering, _Makarov thought to himself, _it's a place where wounds from the past can be healed, where new beginnings can be started, where every day is a new adventure. _

Then a memory came into his mind, when he introduced the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu, to Fairy Tail. _"Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure._...

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, please, if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know in the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter, Kayume the Dog Demon

**Hey guys, I'm gonna try and make up for the last 2 chapters (their not good at all) and hopefully get this story going somewhere. Please leave a review when you're done (I don't care if you say you hated the chapter) I just want to know if I should keep going with this story or just make a new one. And feel free to leave any ideas you might have to improve, or make the story more appealing. Thanks ;) Oh! And the only thing I own in this is Kayume!**

* * *

It's been a week since she left the infirmary; since she was travelling alone again; since she left the wizard guild, Fairy Tail.

Kayume found herself standing under a tree, watching an old man and his grandson play Frisbee, in a park that wasn't too far from the Fairy Tail building. She couldn't leave Magnolia; she had nowhere else to go. She then thought of the last conversation she had with Master Makarov before she left.

* * *

**1 week earlier**

_"Me? A member of Fairy Tail?" Kayume asked in confusion. It was the first time anyone has asked her to join...ANYTHING! _

_"Of course, you're perfect!" Makarov praised._

_Kayume glanced away from Makarov with a sad expression. She pulled her hood over her face and responded._

_"I would be honored…but I can't…It's hard to explain...I just…" She trailed off, not sure how to explain herself without giving away too much information._

_Makarov's grin slowly faded. "I understand." He hopped off Kayume's bed and walked over to one of the dressers on the other side of the room. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small pouch and walked back to Kayume. He tossed the pouch on the bed before climbing up after it and opened it in front of her. Inside were silver coins, maybe a couple hundred dollars' worth. _

_Makarov also pulled out, what looked to be, a necklace from his pocket. Kayume took the necklace and held it above her head to examine it. The symbol that was on it seemed familiar. What does it stand for? What is it? It was ironic for Makarov to have a pouch of money and a necklace for her, so she just glared at him with suspicion in her eyes._

_"Use the money to buy yourself enough food and supplies. The necklace I got from the gift shop downstairs, it's the Fairy Tail symbol," Makarov answered, "It's a reminder that you will always be welcomed here, and we will always be waiting…" _

* * *

Kayume looked up at the tree she was standing under, and jumped to the closest branch that was 5 ft. from the ground. She placed her back against the trunk and pulled out the necklace that was hidden under her kimono.

_Me? In a __**wizard**__ guild? _She thought to herself as she examined the Fairy Tail symbol, _I don't even know any magic. And, if I stayed, they would eventually figure out I'm a hanyou and lock themselves up, like everyone else does._

Kayume sighed and let the symbol dangle from her neck. Did she make the right choice by leaving? She thought long and hard about this, and was at war with herself. She eventually gave up and continued to watch the old man and his grandson.

She couldn't help but think of when she was little, when Kayume and her mother would go out and pick medicinal herbs for the villagers, how they would play Kamari ball with Komori, or when she felt alone or sad, Kagome would always sing her a special song to cheer her up.

Subconsciously, Kayume grinned at the memory, and began to sing the song:

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every heart, doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_I was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing woe, baby, we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all toda_y.

She felt a lonely tear run down her cheek. _Was_ she doing the right thing? Someone offered to give Kayume a home and she turned it down. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, buried her face in her arms and began to sob. What was she going to do?

* * *

When she finally began to calm down, after a few hours, Kayume rested her chin on her knees and stared out at the city of Magnolia. It was fairly large; she could see many things from where she sat up in the tree. She could see all the boats in their loading docks, a plaza that was just 2 blocks away, a church on the other side of town, many forests around the perimeter, and the bakery she saw when she first came to Magnolia. Kayume could still smell the fresh scent of baguettes.

She just lay in the tree for most of the afternoon, thinking of Fairy Tail and all of the people who greeted her at her bedside the day she regained consciousness.

_I wonder how long I was out for, _Kayume thought. _I guess it's not that important. _

But what bugged Kayume the most was, _that boy with the pink, crazy hair… He had the exact same scent as the Dragon that destroyed my village…Then there were 2 others with a similar scent, except one smelt of iron and the other… _

Kayume wasn't sure how to describe the third person's scent because it was as though the person had no scent at all. This confused her even more than she already was. _Why did they have these scents?_

Then, from the distance, she could hear a little girl's high-pitched scream. Kayume was pulled out of her daze and turned her body toward the scream. It was silent for a minute, and then she smelt smoke, a fire was nearby.

Without hesitation, Kayume was out of the tree and heading toward the scream at lightning speed. She was running so fast, the wind blew away the hood Komori made for her, but she was too distracted to even notice it was gone.

"Help me!" she heard again, this time it was closer and sounded more scared.

When she arrived there was a pure white cat that was wearing a red dress. It was about 3 feet tall with wings that spread out like an angels'. It was floating above a cave that was being surrounded by flames.

The cat heard Kayume through the trees behind her and stared at the dog demon in panic. Kayume stared back, _a flying cat!?_She thought to herself.

"Who are you? Stay away!" the cat ordered in a stern, yet, proper tone.

_It talks too!_ Kayume was officially getting weirded out.

"Carla… What's…Going on? Is someone… out there? Please… Get me out!" a child's voice cried weakly from behind the flames.

_Someone else was here and I couldn't pick up their scent?_ Kayume thought.

"Can't you use your magic child?" the white cat, identified as Carla, asked the child in the cave.

"I…" the child was about to respond, but there was a sudden thud from behind the cave wall, and everything went silent.

"Wendy! WENDY!" Carla screamed, but it was still silent. The child must have inhaled too much smoke, which made her pass out.

* * *

Kayume froze for a second before running into the flames. She knew the fire would not burn her, for her Robe of the Fire Rat would protect her, and she was the child's only hope right now.

"Are you insane!? Get out of there!" Carla called after her.

Kayume ignored the flying, talking cat and kept walking through the fire until she reached the door of the cave. It was a giant boulder, about the same height as Kayume. She stared at it for a minute, then grabbed the edges and began to lift the boulder. The boulder wouldn't budge, it was too heavy, but that didn't stop her from trying.

She lifted even harder, this time she managed to lift it about 2 cm off the ground. She was making progress, but it wasn't enough. The boulder began to sink back to the ground as Kayume's arms started to fail her. The heat from the flames blew in Kayume's face, making it harder to lift and to breathe. She dropped the boulder back to the ground, and put her forehead against the giant rock.

_I can't,_ she thought,_ I can't… It's too heavy…I'm too weak. _

Just as she was on the verge of giving up, a figure was running toward her from the other side of the flames. She didn't know what it was, but it was coming in fast. Then a boy suddenly bursted through the flames, with his right hand curled in a fist above his head, ready to fight.

When he landed, he landed inches from Kayumes face so the tips of their noses were touching. He had his right hand engulfed in fire; just inches from Kayumes' face, his eyes had a certain rage in them that made Kayume fall to the ground and tremble in fear. It was him, the boy with the pink hair.

His eyes suddenly softened, once he realized it was Kayume. He then backed away quickly before she could scream in fear like last time. He turned away from Kayume, so he was facing the wall of fire behind them, and began to consume the flames in one gulp.

Kayume's expression went blank and her jaw dropped at the scene before her. _Did he just…in one gulp! _

Before she knew it the flames were gone and the boy was facing her again. She was about to let out a terrified scream, but was stopped when the boy placed his hand over her mouth and said to her, in a calm and collected tone.

"Help me get Wendy out of there. I'll lift the boulder, you get Wendy." He slowly moved his hand off her mouth and went to the cave. The boy grabbed the boulder and began to lift it. "Go!" He said.

Kayume obediently went to the cave and found the girl called Wendy. Wendy was covered in bruises, cuts and ashes. What happened before the fire? How did she get trapped in the cave? As Kayume wrapped her Robe of the Fire Rat around the child, she noticed the girl had no scent again. _Why?_ Kayume thought as she threw the girl on her back.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I thought you were the one who did this to Wendy." The boy said, glancing at the cave.

Kayume just stared at the boy, confused. He had the exact same scent as the Dragon, but, he was kind and caring. Could she have underestimated him?

"Name's Natsu!" he said, glancing back at Kayume with a giant smile that filled his face. "You're the girl who was in the infirmary, right? Sorry I gave you a little scare then, I hope I didn't do anything to make you…" he trailed off as he saw Kayume's dog ears. "WOW! You have dog ears on the top of your head!"

Natsu jumped back and pointed at her head in surprise. Kayume followed his pointed finger and tapped the top of her head, the hood was gone. Her expression went blank as her hand fell to her side. _Oh no! My identity…!_ She thought, but was interrupted by a small voice in the distance.

"NATSUUUUU!" the voice cried, and then a small, blue dot with wings came into view.

"OVER HERE HAPPY!" Natsu called to the dot. As it got closer, it became clear that the dot was _another_ talking cat with wings.

So many thoughts ran through Kayumes' head, she began to feel dizzy and almost collapsed; when she remembered Wendy was on her back. So she laid the girl on the ground so she could look at her wounds.

"Hey Natsu, whose that?" Happy said as he landed on Natsu's head, staring at Kayume. He then caught sight of Kayume's dog ears and began to panic. "AAAAHHHHH! A MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU LET HER TAKE WENDY, NATSU! WHO KNOWS WHAT HORRIBLE THINGS SHE COULD DO TO HER! DON'T WORRY WENDY I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Just as Happy leaped off of Natsu's head toward Kayume and Wendy, Carla walked over to Wendy's body. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Wendy." She whispered. Happy suddenly froze at the sight of the crying Carla.

"Where do you keep your medicinal herbs?" Kayume asked in a rushed voice, "She needs to be treated right away; the toxins from the smoke are poisoning her body." She put her hand on Wendy's forehead, "She's getting a small fever. Come on we need to bring her to the infirmary."

Kayume stood up, carrying Wendy on her back again, and ran at lightning speed. Natsu just stared at the demon girl, Happy doing the same. Who was this girl? What is she? Where did she come from?

* * *

**Back in the Infirmary**

"Where do you keep your medicinal herbs!?" Kayume demanded.

"What herbs? All we have are those." Natsu replied pointing to a cabinet of bottled liquids.

"NO! THIS CHILD NEEDS _REAL_ MEDICINE! YOUR BOTTLES OF POTION WON'T WORK IN THIS CASE!" Kayume was screaming now. She needed the herbs and fast. She rushed to the cabinet anyway and started reading the labels. _No… No… NO! Their no good!_ She began to panic.

Natsu squeezed Kayume's shoulders so he was staring into her golden eyes. They were filled with worry and panic. He loosened his grip a little.

"What's this herb that you need?" he asked. "I'll try and get it for you."

Kayume began to calm down a little. He was willing to get the medicinal herb for her? "You can't find it in a store. It's called the _holy lunar flower_; it grows in the shadow lands not too far from here. If we can get it into Wendy's system, she is likely to survive the poison from the smoke."

Before she knew it Natsu was already gone. She didn't hesitate before she got right to work on healing Wendy's cuts and bruises. As she attended to the wounded child, memories of her mother flashed through her head.

Kayume was about to cry at the memory again, but was stopped when she saw people gathered in the doorway of the infirmary. They all had concerned looks on their faces, and smelt strongly of alcohol. Kayume went up to the crowd and said in a reassuring tone,

"Don't worry. I'm going to do everything I can to keep this girl alive."

Her eyes widened as she saw Master Makarov push through the crowd of people. He looked up at Kayume with a giant smile on his face and tears forming in his eyes. Kayume just stared at him and knew what he was saying, _thank you, and welcome home._

Kayume lifted her head up to the people gathered in the doorway and said in a stern and confident voice, "I'm home."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I had so much to do this week. Feel free to leave a review (good or bad, I don't really care) and let me know if I should continue writing this, or just delete it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Go! The Demon Awaits!

**Hey guys, I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been so busy with school and outside of school activities, but I'm gonna make it up to you guys. Please feel free to leave a review when you're done, and**_** please**_** tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything except Kayume.**

* * *

**2 weeks after Wendy was put in the infirmary**

It was late at night; Kayume was sitting at the bar on the Main floor of the Fairy Tail guild hall. There were a few people who remained at the guild: Makarov; a silver haired girl, who sat with another girl_ and_ man (also silver haired) at one of the small round tables; Happy and Carla; a girl with long, wavy, brown hair, who had a huge barrel of alcohol beside her; a girl with blond hair that was pulled back into 2 low pigtails; and a guy who had piercings along both sides of his nose, ears and where his eyebrows should be.

Kayume just stared at her entwined fingers that were placed on the countertop. Her head was spinning with thoughts and worry. Her true identity was revealed; there is a child up in the infirmary slowly being poisoned to death; she joined a wizard guild, even though she has no magic abilities; and Natsu hasn't returned with the Holy Lunar Flower. Frustrated, she put her forehead on the bar and began to think to herself.

_Why am I worried about Natsu? I should be afraid of him right now. He shares the same scent as… _she shook her head,_ No. he may have the same scent, but he's different. He helped me save Wendy; he went to go find the Holy Lunar Flower for me; he brought me into the infirmary when I fell unconscious. Could I have underestimated him? _

She shot her head up as she heard water running from the faucet behind the bar. One of the silver haired girls was filling a glass cup with water. The girl wore a long burgundy dress that fell just above her ankles. She also had a small ponytail in her face, where her bangs were tied up. She walked toward Kayume, with the glass of water in hand, and placed it in front of her.

"Here." She said with a smile, "My name's Mirajane, by the way, but everyone calls me Mira. Do you need anything else?"

Kayume just stared at the glass of water in front of her. She stayed silent as Mira went back to sit with the man and girl again. Happy suddenly flew over Kayume's head toward the guy with the piercings, who was sitting at a separate table away from everyone else.

"Hey, Gajeel!" Happy called at him, "Where's Lily? I thought he was supposed to be with you?"

"Keep your mouth shut cat," the guy, identified as Gajeel, snapped, "He went with Levy somewhere, and don't ask me where or why 'cause I don't know!"

* * *

Hours went by and there was still no sign of Natsu or the Lunar Flower. Kayume got impatient and stood up from her stool. She couldn't wait any longer. She rushed upstairs to check on Wendy.

The 12 year old still laid unconscious, and her breathing was starting to slow down. Kayume rushed to the cabinet of liquids Natsu showed her and started looking for something to give the child, for now. She then came across a blue liquid labelled, _Angel's Breath. _

_What a weird name_, she thought as she turned it over to read the instructions. _Used for raspy, slow or fast breathing. How ironic. _Kayume pulled the cork off the top and forced a small dose down Wendy's throat. "That should last you a while_._" She said to the unconscious child.

She then went back to the Main floor and stopped in front of the front doors. Everyone just stared at her with worried looks on their faces. Kayume turned toward the others and said, "I'm going to go find Natsu. No one follow me, just try and keep Wendy alive until we get back with the Lunar Flower." And then she was gone.

* * *

_I need to find his scent first. _Kayume told herself as she was running into the forest. She jumped and landed on a tree branch, about 20 feet from the ground, and lifted her nose to the sky. _Sniff. Sniff. _Nothing. _Sniff. Sniff. _She tried again but no luck. The air was too hot and dry.

Kayume looked up at the stars, "Mom." she said, "Dad. If you can hear me, please help me find Natsu. He's our only hope right now for saving Wendy. The poison is spreading fast, and if I don't find him soon…" she glanced down at the inside of her right ankle, where a blue Fairy Tail symbol was printed.

Suddenly, a gust of wind shook the forest around her. Kayume smiled as she watched the direction of the wind blow toward, what seemed to be, a lonely light in a meadow not too far from where she stood in the trees.

"Thank you." She said once more to the sky, as she jumped from the tree and ran toward the light a full speed. As she got closer she could pick up someone's scent, but it wasn't Natsu's. She didn't slow down, for she _knew_ the scent. A person holding a lantern came to view, but their back was turned toward Kayume.

"KOMORI!" She yelled as she jumped and landed right on top of the person.

"Ugh, Kay…ume?!" Komori grunted. Kayume was overwhelmed to see her best friend again.

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your Uncle Kohaku?" Kayume asked as they rose from the ground.

"Yes! I was… But I heard that a hanyou was seen in this village, so I came to see if it was you and if you were alright. I guess I was worried for nothing. I should know better." Komori sounded nervous when he spoke.

"I'm just glad to see you again." Kayume pushed her face into Komori's chest as she gave him a big hug. Her eyes suddenly widened in alarm, _Wait a minute…This scent is, different._

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too." Komori said, wrapping his arms around Kayume. Kayume tried to escape his grasp, but it was too late. He had her in a death grip, so she wasn't able to move a muscle. Kayume tried to wiggle out of Komori's embrace, but it was useless. She looked up at his face, and his eyes were glowing red and an evil smirk was planted.

"Who are you?" Kayume demanded as she tried even harder to escape. This wasn't Komori, and yet this demon shares the same scent and face as him. "What have you done to Komori!?"

"That low life mortal? I made him one with my body, just like I will do the same with you."

"WHAT!"

"My name is Kojinki (pronounced: KO- JIN- KEY), I have been searching everywhere for you, Kayume. The daughter of the Great Dog Demon's son, Inuyasha, and the Priestess, Kagome. The very people who killed my father, Naraku."

Kayume's eyes widened at the name Naraku. Her mother, Sango and Miroku would always tell stories of how they defeated the evil hanyou Naraku. But to think he had a _son!_

* * *

"As revenge for my father, I am going to make you one with my body. Just like I did with your little friend." Kojinki said as his body grew larger.

_Help,_ Kayume screamed in her head, Kojinki's body now surrounded the 2 of them. "Help." She whispered, the flesh nipping at her ankles as they try to devour her body.

"Try calling for help all you want, there's no one here."

"HELP ME!" Kayume cried baring her fangs at the demon. She jerked her head to the right as she sunk her fangs into Kojinki's arm.

"Agh!" He cried. Blood oozed from where Kayume's fangs were, and he released his grip on the hanyou and she instinctively jumped away from the demon.

"You know, now that I look at you, it sure would be a waste to devour something as beautiful and precious as yourself." He continued, studying the beautiful hanyou's curves.

"You disgusting pervert!" Kayume yelled as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth, and then launched herself at Kojinki, curling her claws like she was clawing someone's eye out. "Go back to where you came from!"

"I would if I could." Kojinki responded as he dodged Kayume. "I was sent from the netherworld _by_ Naraku. He ordered me to capture the daughter of the retched Inuyasha and Kagome, for she has powers beyond _this_ world and the next."

_Powers beyond this world and the next?_ Kayume thought in surprise. She never knew anything about that. What kind of powers? Are they similar to her parents? Kayume was too caught up in her thoughts, that Kojinki grabbed her from behind in another death hold. This time his body wasn't surrounding them, it was returning to its human form from before.

"I won't devour you. Instead, I will take you with me. Naraku never _truly_ ordered me to _kill_ you. So I will take you back to him, and make you my bride."

Kayume couldn't move, her eyes popping out of her head at what Kojinki just said. "There is no way in HELL I will EVER be your bride!" She screamed. Suddenly, a light flashed in the corner of her eye, and a fireball flew and hit Kojinki in the face.

_Where did that come from?_ Kayume asked as she looked in the direction the fireball came, and sprang free from Kojinki's grasp once more. She lifted her nose to the sky as the familiar scent of dragons and flames filled the air. _Natsu!_

Kojinki was screaming in pain at the burn mark the fireball left on his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he yelled, blood dripping from his left eye. "DAMN! I CAN'T SEE! YOU… WHO ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then from the forest behind them, a very pissed off Natsu strode toward the hanyou and demon. His right hand curled into a fist and engulfed in flames. "What were you doing to our new nakama? I heard you were trying to bring her into the netherworld. Well good luck trying to get through me first." Natsu said in a deadly tone.

Kayume just stood in shock as Natsu stood in front of her in a defending stance. The flames around his fist disappeared as he turned around to face her. He held up his left hand and placed in her hands, the Holy Lunar Flower. She stared at the flower then at Natsu, her eyes about to come out of her head.

"Told you I would get it for you." Natsu said with a smile. Kayume's eyes began to fill with tears, so she threw herself at Natsu and mumbled "Thank you," in his chest. Natsu was a little shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms around Kayume and brought her closer. His hug wasn't a death hug like Kojinki's was, Natsu's was more gentle, and she felt safer in his arms.

"You," Kojinki said, covering his eye with his right hand and pointing at Kayume and Natsu with the other. "Don't go thinking that this is over. I _will_ be back, and I _will_ make you mine." Natsu turned his head toward Kojinki and gave him an evil glare as the demon disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Back at the guild**

"NATSU!" the blond girl with pigtails shouted as she saw the pink haired maniac and Kayume walking toward the guild, arms slung around each other for support.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, you wouldn't believe the journey it took me to find that thing." Natsu replied to the others who stayed.

"I'm going to give this to Wendy, thank you again Natsu. I am forever indebted to you." Kayume said walking upstairs toward the infirmary.

"So…What was that all about?" Kayume heard the blond ask Natsu.

"What do you mean Lucy, she was just attacked by a…." Natsu's voice faded as Kayume entered the infirmary.

She made a glass of water and put the flower inside, and watched as it dissolved into the liquid. She waited a few minutes for the flower to completely dissolve, then went over to Wendy and forced it down her throat.

_Hopefully this will work, and I will properly introduce myself to you._ She thought as she finished pouring the medicine down the child's throat. She walked back toward the cabinet to clean the mess she made earlier with the bottles, and thought about what Kojinki said, _Powers beyond this world and the next? What other secrets has my mother hid from me all these years?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that you guys. Again I am so sorry it took so long. Please leave a review when you're done :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu and the Lunar Flower

**This is just an extra chapter I decided to do about Natsu's trip for the Holy Lunar Flower. It's not long, but I thought I would tell you guys what went on with Natsu and the flower.**

**I don't own anything Fairy Tail or Inuyasha, except Kayume.**

* * *

"_NO! THIS CHILD NEEDS_ REAL _MEDICINE! YOUR BOTTLES OF POTION WON'T WORK IN THIS CASE!" Kayume was screaming now. She needed the herbs and fast. She rushed to the cabinet anyway and started reading the labels. __No… No… NO! Their no good!__ She began to panic._

_Natsu squeezed Kayume's shoulders so he was staring into her golden eyes. They were filled with worry and panic. He loosened his grip a little._

_"What's this herb that you need?" he asked. "I'll try and get it for you."_

_Kayume began to calm down a little. He was willing to get the medicinal herb for her? "You can't find it in a store. It's called the __Holy Lunar Flower__; it grows in the shadow lands not too far from here. If we can get it into Wendy's system, she is likely to survive the poison from the smoke."_

_Before she knew it Natsu was already gone._

* * *

The vegetation of the forest blurred past Natsu, as he engulfed his fists in flames and used them as boosters to make him go faster. Kayume's words repeating in his head like a broken record, _it grows in the shadow lands not too far from here. _He came to a sudden stop as he realized, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL I'M GOING!"

He jerked his head this way and that, looking for someone to help him, but of course he was lost and no one would be in the forest at this late hour. He grunted in frustration, before he caught the scent of blood. It was strong from where he stood, meaning it wasn't too far.

Without hesitation, Natsu was already running toward the scent. And as he got closer, he could pick up the scent of something else, a demon. Suddenly in the distance, a large demon, 2 times the size of Natsu, stood behind some bushes with a bat in hand.

When Natsu saw the bat rise above his head, he narrowed his eyes and engulfed his fists into flames again, but this time he didn't use it as a booster. He jumped just inches away from the beast, his flamed right fist above his head, and screamed "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" as he swung his hand and sent the beast flying.

Natsu quickly changed battle stances and cupped his hands over his mouth. He took in a deep breath, making his cheeks puff out like marshmallows, and screamed "FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!" in the direction the monster flew. A sudden grunt of pain escaped the beast's mouth as it disintegrated into ashes.

* * *

A little boy, maybe 9 or 10 years old, laid on the ground behind Natsu, holding his leg in pain. There was a wound that ran all the way down the kid's leg, and blood was oozing everywhere. Natsu knelt next to the kid to examine his wound. The little boy just stared at Natsu, with wide eyes, as the stranger lifted his wounded leg.

"OW!" the kid screamed.

"Don't worry; it's just a minor wound." Natsu reassured the kid, "You seem to be lost. Do your parents know where you are? Is there a village nearby where we can fix your leg?"

The kid just looked away from Natsu in silence, hoping he got the message. But Natsu just lifted the kid off the ground, in a cradle position, and walked toward where the kid came from. The little boy threw his body in Natsu's arms, trying to break free.

"LET… ME… GO!" He yelled. "I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! Urgh… they would never want me to go back anyway." The kid's expression went sad as he stared at the ground.

Natsu stopped and stared at the kid. "What do you mean? Of course your parents want you back, they're your parents." The kid just crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout. Natsu sighed and placed the kid back on the ground. "Wait here. I'm gonna go find some fire wood, and something to help stop the bleeding in your leg."

* * *

"So… you have a name kid?" Natsu asked as he broke a stick in half and tossed it into the fire in front of him.

"Akihiko Fujioka." The kid responded in a miserable tone, "Why did you save me from the demon? I would have preferred if it killed me."

"Why would you say something like that? You should never wish for something like that. You have a family waiting for you."

"STOP IT OKAY! I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY! WHY DO YOU THINK I RAN AWAY?" Akihiko yelled at Natsu in frustration. "I've been living in an orphanage, for as long as I can remember. The people there never liked me. They always said… that I was never going to be adopted… that I was a disgrace for a child…" Akihiko began to cry as he continued to talk.

"…So you ran away." Natsu finished the child's sentence. "How's your leg feel?" He needed to change the subject. He couldn't stand to watch the child cry any more, for it brought back painful memories of his father Igneel.

"Fine." Akihiko responded looking at his leg Natsu bandaged up. It was wrapped in a piece of cloth, Natsu ripped off his pant leg. "What are _you_ doing out here at night?"

Natsu froze, as he remembered what his true purpose was. Akihiko just chuckled at Natsu's dumbfound look on his face.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Right now, my new objective is to get you back on your feet." Natsu said, gesturing toward the child's wounded leg.

* * *

Days went by, and before they knew it, it's been 2 weeks since the pink haired saved the wounded child from the demon. Natsu has been caring for Akihiko for so long, he completely forgot about the Lunar Flower.

"How's your leg buddy?" Natsu asked Akihiko as he brought a basket of water to him.

"It's much better; I'm able to walk on it now." Akihiko answered, walking in circles around Natsu.

"That's good. Now listen, Akihiko. I have to bring you back to your vill-"

"NO! I'm not going back." Akihiko interrupted Natsu.

"I know you don't. But I'm not just gonna leave you in the forest all by yourself…" Natsu suddenly thought of Kayume. When she was in the infirmary with Makarov, he managed to eavesdrop on the 2, hearing how Kayume was abandoned by her friend in the forest.

"Don't worry about me." Akihiko said in a brave voice. "I can take care of myself."

"Akihiko… I was sent by someone to find a medicinal herb to heal my friend, but instead I found you and I'm behind schedule. So, ple-"

"You mean the Holy Lunar Flower?" Akihiko interrupted, yet _again_.

"I think that's what it was." Natsu said trying to remember. "Why? You know where to find it?"

"Yeah. We have a whole bunch in…in my village."

Natsu knelt on one knee next to Akihiko so they were face-to-face. "You have to go back. Now I know you don't like it there. But I promise that when we get there, I'll find you a family, no more orphanage."

Akihiko's face began to light up in joy. Natsu picked up the child in a cradle position and allowed Akihiko to point him in the right direction.

* * *

Hours later, they finally arrived at the village. It was small, it didn't have many homes, but it was durable.

"Okay first we need to bring you to the hospital. Hopefully I can find the Lunar Flower as well."

They looked around to find the hospital, and eventually came across a small cottage with a red cross painted on the front.

"Hello! Anyone here!" Natsu yelled as he entered. A lady in a white kimono (a nurse) came from the back of the room to meet Natsu. "He's badly hurt; can you take care of him? And, when he is well again, can you promise me that you will give him a home. Don't just send him to the orphanage, I will know."

The lady just stared at Natsu, frightened. She took Akihiko and laid him on the floor near a cabinet of medicinal herbs and liquids. "And one more thing." Natsu said walking over to the cabinet. He saw a bunch of herbs and liquids, but didn't seem to find the herb he was looking for. "Do you know where I can find the Holy Lunar Flower?"

The nurse looked at him again and said in a kind tone, "The Holy Lunar Flower is found on the top of Mount. Fuji." She pointed out the door where a giant mountain stood in the distance. "Good luck trying to get there by sunset." The nurse continued, but Natsu was already gone.

_I've gotta make it, I've gotta, _Natsu told himself as he used his fire boosters again. He made it to the top of the mountain in no time, and there at the top was a whole patch of Lunar Flower buds. _WHAT'S THIS!? FLOWER BUDS? I NEED A FULLY BLOOMED FLOWER!_ Natsu clenched his fist in disappointment.

"Are you waiting for the flowers to bloom too?" a young man, maybe in his early 20's, asked as he came up from behind Natsu. "The flowers only bloom at night, that's why their called Lunar Flowers." Natsu went dumbfounded after the man said that._ Of course…_

"Why are you up here?" Natsu asked the man.

"My wife is gravely ill, she is going into labour and I'm afraid if I don't bring her the flower…" the man trailed off with a sad expression on his face.

"Come on, we can wait together." Natsu said, finding a spot to sit.

* * *

The sun started to set that night, and darkness began to consume the village beneath them. Natsu sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, worried about what Kayume would say if he were to return so late.

"Look!" the man pointed at the Lunar Flowers as they began to bloom. One by one, the pedals unravelling, revealing a beauty that cannot be explained. The flowers glow a bright white under the full moon.

"Wow." Natsu gasped at the scenery before him. "It's so beautiful." He quickly got to his feet and went to pick one of the flowers. _This better help Wendy._ "I hope your wife gets better." Natsu said to the man. Then, in the blink of an eye, Natsu was gone, again.

Back in the forest, Natsu was running past the trees and bushes at lightning speed, when he suddenly smelled something. He stopped in the middle of the forest, and lifted his nose to the sky. _No way! But why?_ Natsu said as he recognized the scent. _Kayume!_

He followed her scent to a meadow where he saw Kayume and another man. He concealed himself in the bushes as he eavesdropped on the 2.

"…take you back to him, and make you my bride." That's all Natsu needed to hear before engulfing his right fist in a flame and sending a fireball straight at the man's eye. _That bastard._ He thought.

* * *

"DAMN! I CAN'T SEE! YOU…SHOW YOURSELF!" the man yelled. Natsu was already up and walking toward Kayume and the man.

"What were you doing to our new nakama? I heard you were trying to bring her to the netherworld. Well good luck trying to get through me first." Natsu said in a deadly tone.

Kayume just stood in shock as Natsu stood in front of her in a defending stance. The flames around his fist disappeared as he turned around to face her. He held up his left hand and placed in her hands, the Holy Lunar Flower. She stared at the flower then at Natsu, her eyes about to come out of her head.

"Told you I would get it for you." Natsu said with a smile. Kayume's eyes began to fill with tears, so she threw herself at Natsu and mumbled "Thank you," in his chest. Natsu was a little shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms around Kayume and brought her closer.

"You," the man said, covering his eye with his right hand and pointing at Kayume and Natsu with the other. "Don't go thinking that this is over. I _will_ be back, and I _will_ make you mine." Natsu turned his head toward the man and gave him an evil glare as the man disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. This was just an extra chapter I thought I'd do about Natsu's journey to get the Lunar Flower. I promise I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Beware the New Moon

**Hey everyone! Don't you love March Break; I actually got a chance to update 2 chapters (now hopefully I can update 3). I hope you guys liked the last few chapters, feel free to leave a review when you're done **

**Btw, the only thing I own is Kayume and Kojinki, otherwise I own NOTHING!**

* * *

The town of Magnolia was full of smiles and commotion. People filled the streets and came from distant lands to celebrate the annual **Harvest Festival. **

The Harvest Festival is an annual event held in Magnolia to celebrate the harvest. It is hosted by the Fairy Tail Guild, and only occurs once a year.

"…and to help conclude this event, Fairy Tail puts on a Fantasia parade. This is the first Fantasia parade Fairy Tail, and this year it lands on a New Moon." Makarov explained to Kayume, who was helping 2 other wizards put up a pink banner on one of the floats.

"Oh! So that's why everyone seems so excited." Kayume said. "But aren't you guys forgetting? Wendy is still in the infirmary, who knows when she'll be -"

"Wow!" Wendy interrupted Kayume. She happened to overheard Makarov, and completely ignored the half demon in front of her. "Carla! Come help me pick an outfit for tonight's parade!" She called out to the white cat, who sat at a round table with Happy, Natsu, a black cat, the guy with the piercings, and the blond (who Kayume learned their names were, Panther Lily, Gajeel, and Lucy).

Carla and Wendy were running (Carla flew while Wendy ran) toward the main doors. "Oh wait!" They stopped just inches from the door, as Wendy turned and ran back toward the Master and Kayume and bowed her head to the ground. "I forgot to thank you for saving me from that fire."

Kayume stared at the child with wide eyes, and then smiled at her warmly "Your welcome."

When Wendy lifted her head she saw Kayume for the first time. She began to tremble in fear as she saw Kayume's dog ears and fangs, that stuck out in her smile. "Ummm… Yeah, thanks!" She ran toward the doors again, this time leaving Carla behind.

"Goodness, child, SLOW DOWN!" Carla called after her.

* * *

Kayume watched, as Wendy ran away. Her expression went sad as she turned back toward the banner. "Makarov," she said, "What kind of wizards are there in this guild? What kind of magic abilities do some of these wizards have?" As she said this, Kojinki's words came back to her._ He ordered me to capture the daughter of the retched Inuyasha and Kagome, for she __**has powers beyond **_**this**_** world and the next.**_

"Well you've seen Natsu's magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Mag -"

"Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes. They are a unique group of people who utilize in this form of lost magic. It depends on the type of dragon you're raised by, to master that element. They can also -"

"Wait Natsu was _raised _by a _dragon_!?" Kayume said in a shocked tone.

"LET ME FINISH!" Makarov got furious. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Yes... They can also consume the element which they wield, and Dragon Slayers have a keen sense of smell and hearing just like you. Now,Natsu isn't the only Dragon Slayer in the Guild. There's Gajeel, who uses -"

"Iron." Kayume interrupted_ again_.

"Yes..." Makarov sighed, "And Wendy, who uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

_That explains why she has no scent, _Kayume thought. _Sky Dragon Slayer. And that other guy, Gajeel, reeks of iron. So that must mean… No. It couldn't be the same dragon…Could it?_

"Now there are other forms of magic too. Lucy uses Celestial Spirit Magic, Erza uses Re-equip," Makarov said pointing at a red head girl in armor standing in front of another float. "Gray uses Ice Make Magic." He continued pointing at a navy blue haired boy, who was sitting at a round table completely naked.

"Ummm…" Kayume said, staring at the naked boy in the corner.

"He has a stripping problem." Makarov answered. "There are many different forms of magic that are constantly being used around the guild. Which reminds me, what kind of magic do you possess Kayume?"

Kayume just glanced at the ground. She hasn't told anyone she doesn't have powers, or at least hasn't found them yet. She helped finished putting up the banner and ran up to the infirmary in embarrassment.

* * *

_Powers beyond this world and the next. _Kojinki's words repeated like a broken record in Kayume's head. She shoved herself in the back corner of the infirmary. Between one of the beds and the back wall, her knees were pressed against her boobs, and her head was shoved between her legs.

_What powers?_ She thought to herself. She needed help, but who could help her? She was the only half demon in Fiore, in her village, probably the only one in the whole _world_.

Tears began to well in her eyes in frustration. _Why did she never tell me!? WHY?_Suddenly she heard footsteps enter the infirmary. Kayume quickly wiped the tears away as she saw Natsu squat down in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why you crying?" He asked in a sympathetic voice. "Did something happen?"

His stench got Kayume's blood boiling, but she resisted and tried to sound calmer when she spoke. "It's nothing, just…I don't…I can't…" She trailed off, not knowing what to tell him. So instead she threw herself at Natsu's chest and began to sob.

Natsu just sat there and stroked her long silver and black hair, pulling her closer as she began to slide off his lap. "It's okay. Learning magic isn't that hard." He reassured her. "You just gotta believe in yourself." He continued to stroke her hair until she calmed down.

_He's so warm_, Kayume thought,_ and kind. Maybe I underestimated Natsu and overreacted. Maybe, we can be friends instead of enemies._

* * *

Kayume woke up to a sudden "Natsu!" outside the door. It was Lucy, dressed in a long, light pink, strapless dress, with white frills at the ends. Her blond hair done up in a majestic design that seemed to suit her. "Hey Natsu, what are you doing in here?" Lucy asked, walking toward Natsu who was out cold on the infirmary bed next to Kayume's.

Kayume rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to her right. The sun was still up and everyone was still preparing their floats. _How long was I asleep? _When _did I fall asleep? How did I get in this bed?_ Kayume was confused and looked at the passed out Natsu, who was half –on, half-off, of the bed, snoring so loud the people downstairs would probably hear.

Lucy tried to wake up Natsu, but it was no use. So she walked over to the sink, filled a flower vase with water and walked back over to the passed out beast. "You might wanna take a few steps back." She said, looking at Kayume.

Kayume obediently walked toward the infirmary door, but when she turned around, she saw Lucy pour the water on the sleeping dragon and jump out of the way. Natsu jumped to his feet with his teeth bared and right hand engulfed in flames, snorting as water entered his nose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He screamed. The girls just laughed in amusement and handed him a towel.

"Come on, Macao needs your help setting up for the parade." Lucy said with a small giggle. "You guys were up her for about a half an hour, we still need to prepare some of the floats and decorations for Fantasia."

Natsu wiped some water off his face and dropped the towel. He, instead, engulfed his entire body in flames. Within 30 seconds, he was completely dry. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be down in a sec." He said stretching his left arm across his body.

"Good." Lucy said in a cheerful tone and left the half demon with the dragon boy again. Natsu looked at Kayume with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She lied. She obviously wanted to join them in the parade. But she couldn't, for tonight was the New Moon.

Natsu looked at the floor for a quick second, before an idea popped into his head. "I've got it!" he yelled, "Follow me!" He grabbed Kayume's wrist and started pulling her out of the infirmary, down the hallway and outside. What exactly was he planning on doing?

* * *

"Gramps once told me that 'Magic is anything you can think of.'" Natsu said sitting Kayume on a tree stump behind the guild hall.

"So" She said looking at Natsu with a strange look on her face. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't want you to feel left out." Natsu said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Now, look towards the forest," He said turning Kayume's body toward the giant forest. "And imagine the technique you're going to use to take it down."

Kayume closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Are you doing it? You got it? Can you see it? Are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"It would be a whole lot easier, if you would SHUT UP!" Kayume yelled, annoyed with the pink haired freak. She closed her eyes again, visioning Natsu with_ his_ flamed fists. She opened her eyed and lifted her right hand above her head, curling it into a fist. She ran toward one of the trees in the forest and threw a punch at the trunk.

In disappointment, her hand turned red and the bark didn't even leave a mark. Kayume threw her hand in the air, screaming in pain. "OOOOOWWWWW!"

"Maybe we need to try something else." Natsu said with a puzzled look on his face.

"YOU THINK!?"

* * *

Natsu tried at least 12 different methods to help Kayume unlock her inner wizard, sadly none of them worked, the sun was beginning to set and it was almost time to start the Fantasia parade. They were on their way back, when Kayume suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"I'm… so tired… Natsu…" she panted. "I…appreciate…the help…but…it's no use…I'll unlock… my true…powers…when it's time…" She smiled up at the pink haired freak and pushed herself off the floor.

Lucy suddenly rushed over to where Kayume and Natsu stood at the main entrance, screaming, "Hey, Kayume is it? Why aren't you in your costume?"

"Costume?" Kayume asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. You're part of the parade too. If you're a member, you're part of the parade." Lucy said lifting a hanger with a garbage bag over top of it. "Go try it on."

Kayume cautiously took the hanger and went to go change in the infirmary (the infirmary is basically her temporary home). Lucy cleared her throat at Natsu, "you should get ready too." Then she left the room.

* * *

It was so beautiful that night. The fireworks were brilliant shades of yellow, blue and green. People gathered along the sidewalks to see what the great Fairy Tail wizards had in store for them this year.

"Juvia and Gray get to your float… Laxus over here…Levy and the others get in your positions…Exceeds you know what to do." Makarov was backstage, trying to get everyone ready for the parade. "Alright everyone ready!"

"Wait Master, Kayume's still not here yet, neither is Natsu." Lucy said from where she stood on her float.

Just as soon as Lucy finished her sentence, Natsu appeared from inside the guild, wearing his usual black vest and white capris. But Kayume has yet to return. "Guys, we can't go on yet, Kayume is missing."

"Missing!?" Everyone gasped.

"Don't just sit here, divide into separate groups and look for her!" Erza said from a big float, covered in white lilacs.

"But we can't Erza, we're about to go on." someone called out from up front.

"Not without everyone here." Erza protested. "Search everywhere. She couldn't have gone far."

* * *

Suddenly, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy had their noses lifted to the sky as they caught Kayume's scent. They started to run into the forest, everyone else following behind them. Everyone suddenly saw a black figure standing in the middle of the forest, but they all stopped when they heard someone singing.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? _

_E__very Heart, Every Heart is not as gentle yet. _

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness, _

_Every Heart, Doesn't know, so what to say or what to do…_

The figure must have seen them for she let out a small gasp and jumped behind a tree. Everyone rushed over to see if the person was alright, but were stopped when she said, "Don't come any closer!"

"Kayume?" Lucy asked as she took a step toward the bushes, "Was that you singing just now?"

"Stop right there…! Yea, that was me… What are you guys doing here? You should be at the floats, everyone's waiting for you."

"Were not starting the parade without you. Were a family, and families stick together." Erza said stepping forward as well.

"NO! I can't go out there."

"Oh come on, what is there to be afraid of?" Natsu said pulling Kayume out of behind the tree.

"NO NATSU!" Kayume hesitated, but it was too late.

When Natsu pulled her out, everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. Kayume wore a light blue, strapless dress that was high in front, but low in the back. The dress had silver sequins on the top half, while the bottom half flowed against her toothpick legs. But that wasn't why the guild was in shock, Kayume_ herself_ was different. Her hair was completely black; her eyes were a charcoal black instead of yellow-gold; her dog ears were replaced with human ears at the sides of her head; and her fangs and claws were filed down to a _normal_ size.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review when your done ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: 2 Meetings, 1 Hanyou

**Hey guys! I was going through Fanfiction, and I came across Moderate Reviews, and I was asked to have either Sesshomaru or Mystogan appear in the chapter 6 (this is technically the chapter 6 'cause **_**Natsu and the Lunar Flower**_** was like a chapter 4.5) So I'm gonna try and squeeze that in. Leave a review when you're done. If you want a certain character to appear, let me know and I'll try and squeeze that in.**

**I own nothing, except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

"KAYUME?!" The entire Fairy Tail Guild yelled in unison. Kayume waved her hands at them to keep quiet. Who knows if Kojinki might be eavesdropping right now, from within the shadows of the forest.

"Yes." Kayume whispered to them. "It happens every night on the New Moon. Because I'm a_ half_ demon, there is a time when I lose my demonic _'powers'_ and become a _full_ _mortal_. I inherited this from my father, I can't control it." She glanced at the ground at the brief memory of her father.

"Wait! So your saying this is _normal_!?" Lucy asked in a loud, shocked voice.

"Shhhhh…" Kayume hushed her, looking around to see if anyone heard. "Look, it's dangerous for me if anyone finds out that I become vulnerable during a _New Moon_. Keep this between the Guild, please?"

The Guild was silent for a moment before they answered in a quiet tone, "Okay."

* * *

"We heard you singing." Erza said, needing to change the subject. She stood face to face with Kayume. She wore white armor gloves that went up to her elbows; a strapless armour dress, the top half was completely white, while the bottom half was red with a gold outlining; and a head piece that made it look like she had fathers sticking out of her head.

Kayume's face turned bright red. The last person who heard Kayume sing was Komori, he would love hearing the half demon sing her heart out around the village. "Oh, yeah. I used to sing a little in my village, to help soothe people's pain."

"You are very talented." Wendy barged in. She wore a yellow, spaghetti strap dress that went just past her butt; light blue and gold, knee high socks that went to her thighs, with brown knee high boots; and a feather barrette pinning her blue hair out of her face.

"Wendy," Kayume said in a surprised tone. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, Kayu-san, I' am able to be part of this parade"

Kayume chuckled at the _'san_' at the end of her name. "Please, call me Kayume. You really think I'm talented?"

"Of course!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"You are truly amazing."

"You should sing for Fantasia!" Natsu joined in. "It will give you something to do!"

"I would love to... but the last time I ever sang in front of anyone was..." A memory went flashing through Kayume's head...

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kagome was sitting next to a little girl, Kayume recognized as a younger her. Kagome was humming a little tune to herself, when suddenly, the younger Kayume recognized the song and began to sing out loud. _

_Mamorubeki mono nante, _

_nayamu made mo naku, _

_hitotsu shika nakatta. _

_Sakebigoe no kodama, _

_Muna shiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni_

* * *

"That's an excellent idea!" Makarov said, pulling Kayume back to reality.

"But… Hey…you guys…" Everyone was overwhelmed that they were completely ignoring Kayume. "HEY!" She roared at the crowd. "Look! I would love to go out there and open for you guys, but I just can't go out there like _this_. Plus, the last time I sang in front of someone..." Kayume glanced at the ground at the painful thought of her mother. "...was in front of my mother. Ever since she died I never sang in front of _anyone_, not even my best friend Komori."

Gray walked up to Kayume and said in a calm and collected voice, "Are you gonna let your mom's death, keep you from doing something, I bet, you love and are good at?"

Erza came up from behind Gray and added, "He's right. You can't let the past taunt you forever."

Kayume stared at the Guild with big, innocent eyes for a moment, then smiled widely at them. "You're right. I guess, lately my past has been getting the best of me."

"Come on you guys! Let's get this show on the road!" Natsu yelled, getting everyone pumped up. "And were not gonna let our new Nakama get left behind." He said pulling Kayume by the wrist.

Kayume stared at the Guild in front of her. _Yeah._ She thought with a smile, _this is my new Family. _She watched as people began to load onto their floats. _This is my new Home._ Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lucy were getting onto their floats, but Natsu kept pulling Kayume to the front. _This is Fairy Tail._

* * *

Natsu and Kayume stopped beside a massive float, with speakers 2 times her height, on each end. It was covered in white Dragon Lilies and blue Lilacs and had the pink banner Kayume helped assemble earlier.

"You'll do great." Natsu gave her a wink and thumbs up before he ran towards the back of the train.

Kayume took a deep breath before she stepped onto the float. Big, bright spotlights shone in every direction behind her as though she was performing an actual concert. In the center of the float was a microphone and stand. She walked up to the microphone, and the floor began to shake underneath her feet. Kayume instinctively fell to the ground as a metal platform began to rise 5, 6, 7 feet in the air.

When it stopped, she stood up and could not believe her eyes. She could see the whole town of Magnolia gathered at the sidewalks, but the numbers began the decrease as people began to leave. She stared at the microphone in front of her and thought of what her mother would say, _you'll do great! I believe in you._ She narrowed her eyes and wore a smug grin as she turned the mic. on in her hands as feedback echoed in the streets. Kayume raised the mic. to her lips and began to sing a song, her mother _never_ taught her.

_Mamorubeki mono nante nayamu made mo naku, hitotsu shika nakatta. Sakebigoe no kodama, Muna shiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni…_

People stopped at their doorsteps as they heard Kayume come around the corner, with the Fairy Tail Guild following right behind.

Beside Kayume was the 3 flying 'Exceeds', with their wings glowing different colours under the spotlights of Kayume's float. Followed by Gray and the water wizard, Juvia, who were on their own ice palace float with steams of water bending in every direction; Erza was doing a warrior dance while re-equipping her armour at the same time; Lucy, Wendy, and 2 other girls, Levy and Bisca, were doing a fun little dance routine; Natsu was walking on the ground right behind them, shooting flames out of his mouth to spell the words 'Fairy Tail'. Everyone else followed behind, showing off their magic abilities.

_Can you see me mom, _Kayume thought,_ How 'bout you dad? These people have helped me so much since I joined a few days ago. They helped me realize that I have nothing to fear, I just have to face it head on. I know I haven't found my powers yet, but I know I will if I keep trying, and staying with these people… I call… my family…_

_Kimi ga inai mirai, imi nado nai mirai. nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara. imi to nozomu sekai, mita koto nai sekai, jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura._

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Everything went back to the way it was before the Harvest Festival. People sat and drank beer, while others went to the request board and set out on a job request. Everyone was up and talking non-stop about Fantasia.

"Did you hear Kayume's voice?"

"Yeah. She was amazing!"

"She did really well last night."

"Hey Mira!" The girl with the brown, wavy hair (known as Cana) shouted to the silver haired waitress across the room. "Where _is_ Kayume? She left as soon as the Parade was over. No one even notice she left. Is she alright?" Cana sat on top of one of the round tables with her legs crossed, hugging a giant barrel of alcohol in front of her.

"Oh she's fine." Mira said in a cheerful voice, "She's just up in the infirmary."

"She sure likes it up there." Cana said glancing up at the ceiling.

"Well, the infirmary _is_ the only place she can call home. I fell as though we should do something for her, help her get an apartment, you know."

"Maybe she could move in with Lucy."

"HELL NO!" Lucy shouted from the table next to Cana. "I don't have enough room in my apartment for 2 people; I don't even have enough money to buy myself a meal right now." Lucy whined as she smacked her forehead against the table. "I really need to find a job."

"A JOB!" Mira repeated with excitement, "That's what Kayume needs… a…job…" Mira suddenly collapsed to the floor, falling asleep. Then, one-by-one, all of the Fairy Tail members were slung across tables and the floor, falling into a deep sleep.

Makarov, however, sat crisscrossed on the bar, trying hard to resist the sleeping spell that was cast upon the Guild. This could only mean one thing, Mystogan has returned for a job request. Makarov just sat motionless, slowly being pulled into the deep slumber as everyone else.

Suddenly, a tall man stood in the doorway of the Guild. He wore a long navy blue cloak that reached his knees; his feet were wrapped in white bandages, up to his knees; He wore a navy blue hat that covered half of his face, and a green bandana to cover his mouth and nose. _Mystogan._ The man slowly walked in the Guild and went straight toward the job request board.

"Been a long time…hasn't it… Mystogan" Makarov said, the spell pulling him under.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon." Mystogan replied back, ripping a request from the board. "In 5… 4…" He was inches from the door now. "3… 2…"Suddenly in the corner of his eye, he saw movement coming down the staircase. It was Kayume, and she was staring right in the eyes of the mysterious Mystogan. Mystogan froze in shock. Even Makarov, who is inches from slumber, was already giving in.

_How is this girl sill awake? _Mytogan thought. He lifted his left hand and tried to cast the sleeping spell on Kayume, but it didn't work. _What!?_ There was a sudden thud at the end of the room, as Makarov gave into the sleeping spell and fell off the counter. "Why won't you sleep like the rest of them?" Mystogan asked Kayume, frustrated as to why she isn't unconscious.

Kayume just stared at him, a little worried. "Who are you? What did you do to the Guild?"

"I can't deal with this right now." Mystogan turned back toward the door and finished his countdown. "1…"

* * *

People began to groan as they woke up from the spell. Some were crying in pain because they fell too hard, some had other people piled on top of them. As everyone was getting out of zombie mode, Kayume walked over to Makarov, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Hey Makarov, who was that guy just now?" Kayume said, shaking the Master awake.

"You mean you saw Mystogan?" Mira asked as she rose from the floor.

"Yeah. Everyone was out cold, and I got a little worried for a second."

"No one has ever seen Mystogan, except for the Master." One of the guild members said as he pushed someone off his stomach. "He always puts everyone to sleep so no one can see his face, and then he comes in, takes a request and leaves."

"A request?" Kayume asked in confusion.

"A job request. When a wizard needs money, he/she would go up to the request board and choose a job." Mira answeredgesturing toward the request board.

"Aside from that," Makarov said as he regained consciousness, "How were you able to resist Mystogan's sleeping spell?"

"I told you, I don't know. I was just walking downstairs from the infirmary, and I saw everyone out cold. The next thing I knew, I was staring to the eyes of this 'Mystogan' fellow." Kayume said. This left everyone puzzled. But instead they went back to their friendly conversations. Except for Natsu who was still in a deep sleep, slung across the railings of the second floor like he was a towel being laid out to dry.

* * *

Mira walked over to Kayume, who was talking with Cana and Lucy, with a clipboard in her hands. "Kayume, can I ask you something?" She asked in a kind, sweet tone. Kayume turned away from Cana and Lucy so her attention was on Mira. "I talked with the Master, and we were wondering if you would like-"

Mira was suddenly thrown back by a hyper -active Natsu, who had a crazy look in his eyes as he woke up from his nap. He smacked his hands on the sides of the table Cana was sitting on, throwing her off as well. "KAYUME!" He yelled in her face. "I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

"NATSU HOW RUDE! YOU JUST THREW MIRA ACROSS THE ROOM AND KNOCKED CANA OFF HER TABLE!" Lucy yelled back in anger.

"You guy, why are you yelling I'm right here. My hearing is back to being sensitive, so…" Kayume tugged at her ears as they began to ring.

"Sorry." Natsu and Lucy apologized in unison, lowering their voices, "Anyway, what I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to be in a group with me, Lucy and Happy?"

"WHAT!?" Lucy yelled in shock. "Natsu we didn't discuss this!"

"Ummm… group for what?" Kayume was I still confused.

"When wizards wanna go on a job request, they normally go in groups. It gets the job done faster, and it's easier to build trust with your Nakama." Natsu explained.

"Hey, I wanted Kayume as my partner!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Me too!"

"I don't even have a partner."

As everyone started to fight over being Kayume's partner. Lucy pulled Natsu to the side to discuss the matter between them.

"Looks like everyone wants to be your partner." Cana said climbing back on top of the table.

"Yeah. I would love to be in a group with someone, but…" Kayume trailed off as she heard more people arguing over her. _It feels kind of weird having all of these people fight over you_, Kayume thought, _But it's good to know that I have friends who are looking out for me._

Suddenly, the clouds outside began to darken, making the Guild go dark. Everyone froze in confusion. _It wasn't supposed to rain today_. But that wasn't the reason why they began to sweat in fear. It was the demonic aura that followed, along with a bone-chilling wind.

Kayume began to shudder as the aura grew stronger and closer to the Guild. Green lightning strikes pierced through the sky as the clouds got darker and darker. Kayume stood up from her seat, sniffing the air as a familiar scent filled her nose. _No, but why? _She thought.

She stood on top of her chair and tried to get everyone's attention. "Everyone listen!" She yelled over the strong winds, "I need you guys to go to a safe spot, preferably an underground safe house!"

"What about you Kayume!?" someone yelled from the crowd.

"This is something only I can take care of!" She hopped of the chair and walked out the front doors. She stood in the middle of the street, not moving a muscle, as a bolt of green lightning hit the ground inches from Kayume's body. A man replaced the lightning bolt where it hit.

He had long silver hair; Golden eyes with pink eyeliner and pointy ears at the sides of his head. He had a crescent shaped moon in the center of his forehead and 2 purple streaks across both cheeks. He wore a white Kimono that had a red fluorescent pattern at the sleeves and on his left shoulder. He had a long piece of fluff, dangling off his right shoulder and wore a piece of armor on his chest. Finally at his left hip stuck out 2 swords, a black one and a white one with a funny boxed pattern on it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you despised Hanyous and Mortals?" Kayume asked the man in a stern and serious tone.

"Didn't your mother treat you better!?" a small green imp came out from behind the man, "That's no way to greet you Uncle Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to leave me a review when you're done. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Go! To the Past

**Hey guys! I've got nothing to say, really, but I hope you like this next chapter and please leave a review when you're done. If there is a certain character you want or scene you have in mind, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll make sure I fit it in the best I can.**

**I own nothing, except Kayume and Kojinki**

* * *

"That is no way to greet your Uncle Sesshomaru!" a small green imp yelled, from behind the man identified as Sesshomaru. "Show some respect!" The imp wore a brown Kimono, with a little fez strapped to his head. He carried around a staff with a female head carved on one side and a male head carved on the other.

"Keep quiet Jaken! I wasn't talking to you." Kayume scowled at the imp, identifying him as Jaken. She could feel everyone's eyes staring at her from the Guild behind her. She took a deep breath before she continued to ask, "Where's Aunt Rin?"

"Goodness child, just add more fuel to the fire!" Jaken yelled. "Rin is at home taking care of the children."

Kayume froze at the word_ 'children'_. Could her Uncle Sesshomaru, hater of all humans and half demons...? _Why? He does know what that leads to right? Human… and a Demon…!_ Kayume was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Sesshomaru walk toward her.

"I came here on behalf of your father." He said in a low voice, now face-to-face with his niece. "He told me, when Kagome was still pregnant, that _if_ he were to die I would be the one to protect you."

"Obviously you didn't keepthat promise." Kayume said with another scowl. "They've been dead for 2 years, and _now_ you decide to show up!?"

"Now you stop right there child!" Jaken barged into the conversation. "Lord Sesshomaru-"

"JAKEN!" the imp was cut off by Sesshomaru. Jaken hung his head and went back to hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"It doesn't matter now." Sesshomaru said, turning back to Kayume, "I understand Kagome never told you about your powers." Kayume glanced at her Uncle with a _how-did-he-know-that _look across her face. "My purpose is to help you achieve them."

Kayume let out a loud_ tsk_ at what the Dog Demon said. "_You,_ help_ me_!?" She looked around, hoping no one else but the Guild was watching. "Let me remind you. You _hate_- no- _despise_ half demons _and_ humans; you would _never_ do something to help another person but yourself! Shall I go on?" Kayume was fuming with anger.

"You…" Jaken started, but quickly stopped as the aura in the area went evil and the wind started to pick up.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sesshomaru yelled, his eyes turned a deep red. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT ME TO! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPON LIKE YOU FATHER AND MOTHER DID! THAT IS WHY THEY SENT ME TO TEACH YOU!" Even though Sesshomaru was fuming, he managed to sound calm and collected when he yelled.

The aura was so terrifying, Kayume was trembling in fear. She glanced to the side and thought of what her mother once told her about Sesshomaru,_ 'He may look terrifying, but I know that deep down he cares for you _and_ your father. Even me! So it's okay to be afraid, but remember, never judge someone by their appearance.'_

When the thought was done, she kept her glance to the side when she said, "When do we start?"

* * *

In the blink of an eye they were no longer standing in the paved streets of Magnolia. Instead they were standing in a forest, with trees as far as the eye can see, and wild grass that went up to Kayume's hips. She looked around and knew exactly where she was. She was back in her village, but right now they were standing in the Forest of No Return.

"Why did you bring us here?" She asked Sesshomaru, not that she had a problem with it.

"Deep in the forest is a meadow, that is where the Bone Eater's Well is." Sesshomaru answered guiding her deeper into the forest.

"Yeah. My mom used to tell me stories of the Bone Eater's well. It's a well that people dump demon parts into and they disappear."

"She didn't tell you _where_ they go though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Goodness child, must we tell you _everything_!?" Jaken exaggerated. "The Bone Eater's Well is how your mother was able to pass through time!"

Sesshomaru stopped at the end of the forest, where the Meadow and the trees met. Kayume ran into the back of him, not watching where she was going, and stared in the direction of the Meadow. Sure enough, right in the centre was the Bone Eater's well.

"What does the Well have to do with unlocking my powers?" Kayume asked unsure of the situation.

"It's not the Well that we came for." Jaken said, "It's the tree the Well was made from, the Tree of Ages."

Kayume looked past the Well into the forest straight ahead. She saw a tall tree, maybe the tallest one in the forest, with a wide trunk. _That's the tree where my mother found my father._ Kayume thought, thinking of a time when she was little when Kagome brought her to the Tree of Ages.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_This is the place where I first met your father, Kayume. He was bound to this tree with a Sacred Arrow, by my ancestor Kikyo, for 50 years." Kagome explained to her 5 year old daughter._

_Kayume looked up at the massive tree with her big, golden eyes. She climbed up the giant roots to get a closer view. She saw a hole, the size of her small fist, just inches from her head. The hanyou jumped off the roots, trying to poke the hole, but it was no use._

_Kagome just stood and watched. She then let out a little chuckle before she lifted Kayume and placed her on her shoulders. "Yes, this is the mark the arrow left after the seal was broken."_

"_Who broke the seal?" the clueless child asked, looking down at her mother's black hair._

"_Me."_

* * *

Suddenly Kayume resurfaced, and found that she was standing in the exact same spot her mother once stood. She felt a tear, subconsciously, fall down her cheek. _Why did she have to leave so soon_? Kayume turned back to the tree and looked at Sesshomaru, who was at the part of the trunk where the hole was. He raised his arm and lightly stroked the trunk with his right hand.

'_Deep down he cares for you and your father'._ Kayume pushed her mother's words away and went back to Sesshomaru. "What does the Tree of Ages have to do with anything?"

"Goodness child, you really are that _dumb_!?" Jaken snapped in annoyance.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru silenced him. "The Tree of Ages is where your parents met, in order to unlock your powers; you need to visit the history of this tree."

"How?"

"That is where I will guide you, but the rest you will have to do on your own." Sesshomaru pointed to the roots that were entwined beneath the hole in the tree. Kayume automatically stood on the roots facing her Uncle. "Turn around. Try and connect to the tree, try and visualize its past."

* * *

Kayume placed her hand against the trunk. She closed her eyes and tried to visualize the tree in front of her. The next thing, she heard a woman's voice in the distance.

"INUYASHA!" the woman screamed.

Kayume threw her eyes opened at the name, and there he was. Her father was flying just inches from her face. He had a smug grin on his face, and in his hands was a necklace with a purple crystal ball, shining at the end. Her father was suddenly pinned to the tree in an instant. _Am I witnessing the past? _Kayume thought.

The image quickly changed, when the roots of the tree started to crawl up her father's body and the sky turned to night. Her father was awake and mumbled "She's here. That's her scent." Kayume lifted her nose to see what her father was talking about, and caught a very familiar scent. _Mom?_

Suddenly, out of the trees and bushes, Kagome appeared. She wore a green and white uniform, and was out of breath from running. Then a demon centipede appeared screaming "The Jewel! Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The demon wrapped herself around Kagome and threw her at Inuyasha, where the demon squeezed the 2 bodies together so they couldn't move.

"Hey, Can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kayume watched as Kagome destroyed the arrow in an instant. Suddenly Inuyasha was clawing at the demon's body yelling "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Kayume looked at her own claws in amazement. _Can I do that?_

The scene changed again. This time her mother – no, it wasn't Kagome. It was… "Kikyo." Kayume whispered in surprise. Kikyo was standing right in front of Kayume, her expression, emotionless. Kayume stared at her, amazed how much she looked just like her mother.

"You want to unlock your true powers?" Kikyo said, in a soft and gentle voice.

Kayume's eyes widened. She jerked her head left and right to see if anyone else was around. _Does she know I'm here? Can she see me? _

"Don't worry; I can sense your spiritual presence. I can also sense that you are having a hard time trying to find your powers, are you not? Half- demon."

Kayume was officially scared. How can this priestess sense her? This was in the past wasn't it? Kayume began to take a few steps back, when Kikyo stopped her.

"Don't run away. I can help you. I understand you're from a future where there is much suffering in your life."

_How does she know that!?_

"Listen to me carefully. You have 2 different types of abilities you can achieve, Priestess and Hanyou. If you want to unlock your 'Priestess abilities', you must connect to a strong source of spiritual energy.

"If you want to unlock your 'Hanyou abilities', you must connect to someone who is able to consume the elements and use it to their advantage."

Kayume looked at Kikyo in confusion. Kikyo _knew_ she would visit? Suddenly everything began to fade away, the trees, the grass and Kikyo. But before Kayume disappeared, Kikyo said,

"Live long, Kayume."

* * *

"Oooo! She is waking up!" Jaken's voice pierced Kayume's eardrums. She let out a low groan as she rose from the ground. "Well, did you find what you were looking for?!"

Kayume looked around for her Uncle, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru… went for a walk; he will be back very soon."

"He left you didn't he?"

Tears formed in Jaken's eyes as he began to cry rivers, "YES!"

Kayume stood up from the ground and started walking toward the direction she came from.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! IT WILL TAKE YOU FOREVER TO GET BACK!" Jaken called after Kayume.

_That's right. Sesshomaru teleported us here. How am I going to get back?_ Suddenly a bolt of green lightning hit Kayume.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was back in the Guild. Everyone was surrounding her as she realized, she was in the infirmary.

"She's up."

"Is she alright?"

"She seems to be unharmed."

Everyone whispered amongst each other, until Natsu barged in with Happy and things took a huge turn.

"KAYUME! YOUR BACK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WE SAW YOU FALL FROM THE SKY AND -" Natsu was cut off when Kayume pressed her hand to his mouth. He was yelling so loud her ears began to ring.

"Natsu, I'm fine. Did you say I fell from the _sky_?" She said in a soft tone.

"Aye!" Happy said, "You randomly fell out of nowhere, so Natsu went and saved you. You were burning up so he brought you back to the Guild!"

Kayume's cheeks got hot at what the talking feline had said. No one has ever done anything like that for her before.

"So who was that creepy guy you were with? Where'd he take you?" Natsu asked.

Kayume looked at Natsu. "He was my Uncle. He helped me figure out how to unlock my powers." The room went silent for a moment, "Natsu, Do you know of any Spiritual places?!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Now it's gonna be a while before the next one because March Break is over, but I promise I will get it done as soon as possible. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mage and Leo the Lion

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been crammed with homework and other activities. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I'm gonna try my hardest to make it up to you guys. When you're done and you have some ideas, or you want a specific character to show up, please feel free to leave a review.**

**The only things I own are Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

_If you want to unlock your 'Priestess abilities' you must connect to a strong source of spiritual energy._ Kikyo's words rang inside Kayume's ears. She searched _everywhere,_ but it seems no one knew of any spiritual places or sources.

Kayume was sitting on a park bench with her head bowed to the ground. People stared at her and whispered amongst themselves. _Why is everyone staring? _She thought. She suddenly looked up and saw a few people pointing at her head. _OH CRAP! MY EARS!_ Kayume looked left and right for something to cover her ears, but she was sitting in a park and found nothing!

"Did you forget something?" she heard a soft, female voice come from behind her. She whipped her head around and saw Lucy holding the hood Komori made when she first came to Magnolia.

"Thanks," she said, taking the hood and putting it on over her Kimono. "How did you know I was here?" she never remembered telling anyone where she was going.

"I was watching you from my apartment." Lucy answered, obviously lying.

"You have an apartment?" Kayume knew Lucy was lying, she just decided to go along with it.

"Yeah. It's that small one over there." Lucy pointed to a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. "It's nothing fancy. But it's enough to call home. The rent, however…" Lucy sweat dropped. "I'm having such a hard time trying to find a good paying job request to pay it off."

Kayume stared at the blond for a moment. She didn't understand the meaning of rent, or what it meant to pay it off, so she just went and changed the subject. "So why did you come here? I know you didn't just _coincidentally_ bring me my hood, and I know you weren't stalking me from your apartment."

It was silent for a moment, and then Lucy began to say, "I understand you're looking for a spiritual source. Natsu told me, _He_ told me to come here, and I can help you find what you're looking for. You see I'm a Celestial Mage; I carry Spirits on me 24/7. Maybe one of them can help you out."

* * *

Lucy guided Kayume to her apartment. The inside had pure white walls, and a lot of storage space. The main room was quite large and consisted of a bed, desk, bookcase, and dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table, and an armchair. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen were on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. Lucy had Kayume sit on the bed as she reached to her side and pulled out a small, brown pouch. Engraved on the front, was the Fairy Tail symbol.

She opened the pouch and pulled out a gold ring of keys. There were 3 gold keys and 3 silver ones, all dangling from the same golden hoop. Lucy pulled one of the gold keys off the ring, held it over her head and yelled, "OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

Suddenly, a massive, muscular man like bull came out of the ground. The bull had the black and white pattern of a cow all over his body. He had small, extended ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns sitting on top of it. He had dark eyes, and a flat nose bearing a large golden ring in it. He wore a dark indument, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt. He also wore simple dark boots, and had a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell was attached. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder was a large, plain dark belt with an axe attached to it.

"Kayume, this is Taurus. He is the strongest Celestial Spirit I have in my collection, so far."

"Wow, Ms. Lucy, you and your friend are looking mighty beauuuuutiful, mind if I get a smooooch?" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

Kayume had a look of disgust on her face at what the bull had said. _What the hell just happened? Where did this guy come from? All I know is he has the same mind as Miroku, trying to pick up every girl he sees._ She thought to herself.

"Sorry, he's a little perv." Lucy apologized. "But aside from that, Taurus this is Kayume and she needs help with connecting to a strong source of Spiritual energy. I thought you could help her 'cause you're the strongest spirit I have a contract with."

"Anything you say." The bull replied.

* * *

"Are you sure this will help me unlock my Spiritual powers?" Kayume asked as she was hanging upside down off a tree branch outside of the apartment. Taurus made her do at least a dozen jumping jacks, and made her run at least 3 miles and is now making her do sit ups. She didn't feel that Taurus was helping her _at all_.

"Of course, don't stop." The bull instructed with hearts in his eyes, as he stared at her body. Suddenly, Taurus disappeared into thin air and a high pitched alarm went off as he left. Kayume jumped from the tree, onto her feet, and walked toward Lucy in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"TAURUS! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled at the spot where Taurus disappeared. "There's a limit to how long I can leave a spirit gate open, and I can only open one gate at a time, otherwise I'll drain all my magic energy."

Kayume still didn't quite understand, but she just went with it and continued. "I don't think that helped at all. I don't feel any different."

"Yeah, maybe Taurus was a bad idea. Well I don't have many other Spirits we could… WAIT!" Lucy pulled Kayume back inside and grabbed one of the silver keys and began to shout, "OPEN! GATE OF THE SOUTHERN CROSS! CRUX!" Then a giant metal cross, with golden floral patterns, hovered in front of the 2 girls.

Kayume's expression went blank. _Another one! Where exactly do these things come from? And how many more does she have? _She thought.

"Kayume, this is Crux, he's an expert on Celestial wizardry. He'll tell you anything you want to know about the gates that connect to the spirit world to the human world. He can even tell you about specific spirits and which Mages have summoned them in the past." Lucy explained.

The spirit had a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that appeared like tiny crosses. He wore a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs were skinny, and appeared to be tanned orange. And on his arms were blue-colored knots attached to his wrists and elbows.

"Crux, can you find a Celestial Spirit or a Mage who is strong enough and willing to help my nakama?" Lucy asked the floating spirit. He sat there, with his eyes closed for a few minutes. Then a sleep bubble appeared and he began to snore.

Kayume sweat dropped, and said in a bored tone, "I don't think he's doing it right."

"No, he is. This is how Crux-" Lucy was interrupted, when the spirit suddenly opened his eyes and yelled in excitement. "What did you find!?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid I cannot give away too much detail, due to some privacy restrictions." Crux said in a low, southern accent. "But I found another person, here in Magnolia, who may be able to help your friend. In fact, Ms. Lucy, he is in the Fairy Tail Guild."

"WHAT!? WHO!?" Lucy said in a shocked voice.

"Loke." Crux answered.

"Loke? How can _he_ help? He doesn't even _like_ Celestial Mages." A few nights back, (before the Harvest Festival) Lucy had met up with Loke who seemed to be upset about something. The last thing she remembered him say was he only had a few days left to live.

"Loke has had a past with another Celestial Spirit Mage, Karen Lilica." Crux continued. "I cannot reveal any more info than that."

"KAREN LILICA!?"

"You know her, Lucy?"Kayume asked, completely clueless.

"She was super famous, a few years back. I actually have the issue from when she was profiled in _Sorcerer Weekly._ But she died on a job; they said her Master told her not to take it. I believe she was a member of Blue Pegasus."

Kayume had no idea what the blond had just said. _Sorcerer Weekly? Blue Pegasus? Is she indicating that there are other wizards Guilds other than Fairy Tail?_

Lucy thanked Crux for his help, and when the Spirit vanished she closed her eyes and began to put the pieces together. _Loke had a connection to Karen Lilica, a super famous Celestial Mage; he doesn't have long to live; and he can somehow help Kayume connect to the Spirit Realm._ Lucy's eyes flew open in realization. "We need to find Loke, and quick!"

Kayume just stared hopelessly into Lucy's big, chocolate brown eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but if it meant unlocking her spiritual powers she was all ears.

* * *

"Stay hidden for a moment, I'll call you over when we're ready." Lucy told Kayume. They were on a small cliff, surrounded by a 'U' shaped waterfall, where Karen's grave stone rested. They stood in a small forest that stopped just before the dirt cliff. A few feet away, at the edge of the cliff, stood a man. He had mildly short, spiky hair and, longer spikes jutting upwards from the top of his head. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, with a prominent, spiky, brownish white fur lining the hood; black pants and whitish sneakers.

Kayume hoisted herself in a tree as Lucy walked over to the man. Kayume waited patiently in the tree and listened in on the conversation. Unfortunately, the roar of the waterfall was so loud she managed to make out only a few words.

"There you are..." she heard Lucy say, "…Karen's grave, isn't it? …a contract with you right?"

_Contract? What kind of contract? _Kayume thought to herself. She continued to hear Lucy speak.

"The spirit Loke… Leo, the lion." It was silent. The air felt dense.

"…won't deny it." She heard Loke break the silence. "How did you…?"

"Don't forget… Spirit wizard too… contracts with a lot of… Normally whenever the owner… the contract between Spirit and Wizard is…" the waterfall was starting to get on the hanyou's nerves.

_Why can't she hurry it up!? _

All she heard was mumbling over the waterfall, until she managed to hear Loke's voice say, "I broke a law…, I was banished from the Celestial World for eternity." Kayume's eyes widened.

_Poor Loke. Banished from his home and forced to live in the human world? I can almost relate to him. After my home got destroyed, and Komori left me, I almost starved to death. But there is for sure one thing Loke and I both have in common, that Fairy Tail took us in in a time of need._

"Just what did you do?" Lucy asked, horror filling her voice.

"…Karen was my Wizard…she died because I killed her."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I promise I try to make it up to you. Please leave a review if you have an idea for the next chapter, or if you want a certain character to show up ;)**


End file.
